Jenny Wakeman (XJ9)
Jenny (XJ9) is a state-of-the-art robotic protector of Earth, armed with advanced weaponry and devices at her disposal, but wishes to live the life of a normal teenager. Throughout the series, she tries to balance her life with duties of a crime-fighter while attending high school and proceeding with teenage endeavors. Personality Thanks to having advanced artificial intelligence, Jenny's personality is that of an eager, young, tomboyish teenager. She desires a sense of freedom but also wants acceptance from her peers. She generally possesses a kind personality and likes anything pertaining to teenage activities, but can become agitated. Despite this, she can also be mischievous, hotheaded, careless, and stubborn at times, but always learns from her mistakes. In her duties as a crime fighter and global responder, she is vigilant and determined to get the job done, though she can be reckless and quick to jump the gun in very few instances. Relationships Brad Carbunkle Brad is Jenny's first, best friend. She usually confides in him on her personal feelings and any other emotions she is going through. He often gives Jenny advice and helps her on missions. He always goes on Jenny's side of things and protects her from any harm. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Jenny can lift about 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. * Superhuman Speed: She possesses greater speed than the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Jenny has superhuman reaction speed. * Superhuman Agility: Jenny's agility is far beyond that of even an olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. * Invulnerability: Her outer shell is made from an Titanium Alloy, meaning that it takes large amounts of damage, rendering her almost totally impervious to it. * Superhuman Stamina: As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, and days before she runs out of energy. * Superhuman Senses: She has extremely accurate senses. * Superhuman Hearing: Jenny shows that she has super hearing. * Flight: Jenny has rocket boosters to fly located in her feet and "hair". ** High Speed Flight: She shows that she is beyond sound speed by getting out of the Earth’s atmosphere with ease. Further more, she shows to be able to fly faster than light. * Various Weaponry: Jenny's signature fighting style, consisting or unfolding a nearly unlimited number of weapons from inside her own mechanism, although seeming random, are always chosen to fit the situation, even when looking absurd. ** Energy Beams: She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and "hair". She also has a wide array of weapons to do so. ** Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers: She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles. * Multilingualism: Jenny has integrated CDs with every single language in the world which allows her to speak every language known to man kind. * Superhuman Sight:'''She can see further than any human being. ** '''Electromagnetic Vision: She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional: ** Digital Vision: Makes everything looks like an 8 pixels video game ** Ultraviolet Vision: The ability to see ultraviolet light. ** Infrared Vision: The ability to see heat radiation. ** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through solid objects. Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots Category:Fictional character Category:Females Category:Blue Category:Robotic Category:Super-Heroes Category:Team Teen Category:UDC4 Category:Android